


Green Nuzlocke

by Lost_Echoes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Nuzlocke Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Echoes/pseuds/Lost_Echoes
Summary: This is a Nuzlock story, for information on the rules its a simple google search away. Some of the optional rules include the multi area safari zone catches and species clause. The character design will be based off the standard model, with slight variations, said variations will be explained. Edits will happen to chapters because not even the best can catch everything the first time. This takes place during the time of Red and Blue's rivalry so the normal story will be differed slightly as to allow the cannon (in later stories I tell) to remain intact. Also just a preface, I do not kill on purpose it seemed logical at the time to have them out then tragedy struck.





	1. The Third Trainer

Since her childhood Artemis has always been interested in pokemon but not in the traditional sense. While all the others wanted them either as pets, to study them, or battle them she wanted to to simply hunt them down. Not to kill them mind you, she wasn’t evil after all, but simply the thrill of tracking them down and catching them in traps or her bare hands. By the age of sixteen she had already accumulated several scars on her hands and arms and an extreme knowledge of all the local pokemon around Pallet town. She knew the pokemon professor of the town well, though she wasn’t too interested in his lab work compared to the others. But that all changed one sunny afternoon when she received an invitation from the professor to come to his lab, she shrugged and decided to go because he may have a job for her to do involving finding a strange pokemon. This, is where our story begins.

She busts through the door and wiped her shoes on the entry pad, before making her way to the back of the lab. Some of the workers there give her a nod or a smile as they recognize her, she smiles back but makes no small talk as she heads straight to the back of the lab to see a smiling professor waiting there. “Morning Professor, what’s this all about?” She asked tilting back her hat get a better view of them all. She stopped dead in front of the table before her, three poke balls sat in a neat row each with a specific colored circlet around the main button. “No way…” she whispered.

Professor oak smiled, “Indeed. You see, with my grandson and his rival out on their adventure a few day prior I figured it might be good to see if you might be interested in joining them.” He turned and grabbed something that looked akin to a small red calculator with its cover on. “Me and other researchers have been working on certain device that not only can record pokemon and their data, but also identify them as well. This will be the grandest encyclopedia ever created!” He laughed at his own claim and passed it to Artemis who took it gingerly. This was probably the most valuable thing she will ever hold. Here was years upon years of work, dreams, and probably a lot of trials.

“Are you saying what I think you're saying?” She asked looking up at the Professor. There was no way he was saying that he wanted her to go after them.

He smiled and nodded. “Indeed, go after those two. With your skills it shouldn't be hard to record all types of pokemon through out the region.” He gestured to the poke balls in front of him. “There is only one thing left to do before you begin…” He slowed to a stop as he realized that Artemis had taken off before he could finish. His lab assistants peaked out from their various nooks and work spaces to see what was going on. 

It only took a moment before the door slammed open and Artemis came running back in. “Sorry professor, I guess I just got too excited.” She smiled sheepishly as some of the assistants chuckled at her. 

“I understand your excitement, by all means chose your starter.” He spread his hands over the PokeBalls.

She took a long time considering the options before her, eventually she picked up the one with a green circle around the button. “I choose this one.” She opened it and a Bulbasaur came out. She knelt down next to it and reached out an open hand, letting him sniff at her. “Hey, my name is Artemis, whats yours little guy?” 

To her surprise it actually responded. “I am Baeu, who are you?” He gave a smile up at her. She looked up at the professor who was nodding approvingly at her.

“This is good, he seems to like you. Any thought on what you're going to name him?” He knelt next to the Baeu and scratched his head. 

Artemis paused before answering. “His name will be Baeu.” She scratched under his chin and couldn’t help but laugh at the sounds he was making. “I guess its time for me to head out huh?” She stood up trying to keep a poker face. 

“Oh, Artamis before you take off could you do me a favor?” Oaks voice stopped her and Baue at the door. “In the town up north there is a package waiting for me at their PokeMart, do you think you could grab it for me?” 

She nodded. “Of course, do I need anything to let them know that I’m from you?” She tossed the PokeBall up and down curious on how she was going to get the package. 

“Show them the PokeDex of course, no one but you three have them.” He said and waved her off. “Now get going, I’ll have a proper reward waiting by the time you get back. Artemis smiled at that and took off running out the door and towards route one with Baue on her tail. The trip to the next town was uneventful, with a few battles along the way. Nothing Baue couldn’t handle, he swept the floor with every single encounter. It wasn’t until they were heading back that Artemis tried talking. 

“So, you can talk right? I’m not just imagining it?” She asked carefully as she kept an eye out for trainers, truth be told she didn’t want anyone to think she was crazy. 

“Of course I can talk, all pokemon can talk. I’m just surprised you can hear us, no one else in that stage place could.” He kept walking happily along side her, ignoring the incredulous look she was giving him.

“I wonder why I can’t hear the others talk then. You're the first one I’ve heard talk all this time.” Artemis frowned at that and tried to think of what other occasion she might have heard them talk. “Wait, there was this one time…” But before she could finish a figure ran into her and they both fell down. She shook her head and looked at the figure who was sitting up and grumbling, he seemed to be around her age and had a black jacket with red under shirt and a black cap reversed on his head, his brown hair spilling out from under it and his blue eyes starting at her. 

Then without warning they darted to the case on the ground and he grabbed it up and took off running, only to be tripped by Baue. “What the?!” He recovered fast but Artemis recovered the case first and glared at him. “Hand that over miss and no one gets hurt alright?” He held out a gloved hand for the case but Artemis only backed up.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of this guy!” He stood in front of her bracing himself against the soil. The guy gave a short bark of laughter before removing a Pokeball, one with a red circle around it’s button. 

“Go Charmander!” Sure enough it was one of the remaining pokemon Prof. Oak had in his lab. The Charmander looked around confused then realized what was going on before targeting Baue. “Attack! Cut that oversized cabbage down to size!” It growled and charged in with its claws. Unfortunately for it, Baue had more experience with faster opponents and was able to dodge the charge at the last second and trip it with its back leg. 

“I got you!” Baue shouted and with a leap he slammed into the off balance Charmander knocking him out against a tree with a resounding thud. A few leafs fell as a flock of pidgeies took off. He stood proudly over his opponent and then turned to glare at the other trainer, or should she say thief. “You better run before I go after you.” 

The boy recalled his pokemon and glared at Artemis. “You’ll regret this.” He growled out and turned heel and ran before any of them could make a move. 

Artemis sighed and knelt next to Baue. “You doing ok little guy?” She scratched his head gently which got a happy hum from him. “You’re not hurt or anything?”

“No, that guy was easy, though I wish we could have stopped him before he ran away.” He nuzzled into her hand enjoying the scratches all too much, even one of his back feet was stomping lightly on the ground. 

Artemis laughed at that and made sure that the case was still locked. “Lets get going then, I’m sure we will be filled in.” She took of, a lot faster this time with Baue keeping pace with her, but just barely. As they ran back into town they saw a couple officers in front of the lab talking with some of the assistants. She saw a battered looking Oak in front of the group talking to an officer and she ran up to him. “What happened Professor?” She asked, she looked him over and sighed in relief as she realized he was just roughed up. 

“Ah, Artemis. I’m glad to see you're ok child. You didn’t happen to see a boy in all black running away from here did you?” The lead officer, the one with green hair, turned and started paying special attention to her.

“Yea, he tried to steal the case I was bringing you, lost our battle, then took off before I could do anything. Professor, he has one of your pokemon, the Charmander!” She finished quickly and passed him the case, which he took gratefully. 

“Well I’m glad that you and Boo here…”

“Baue” She corrected right as Baue spoke up as well to correct the professor. 

“Yes, my apologies. Im glad that you two are safe at least.” he gave her a warm smile as he passed the case off to one of his assistants and told him to go grab the present on top of his work desk. 

“Did you see where he was running to?” The officer asked as she took down notes on his appearance and his pokemon. 

Artemis shook her head. “I didn’t, but he was heading North fast last time I saw him. Though I don’t know how far he’ll make it without a pokemon.” The officer finished her notes and pulled out a phone, she thanked the both of them and stepped away to make a call.

Oak looked over his shoulder as an assistant handed him a big bag full of goodies. “Here you go Artemis, a reward for running my errand.” He handed the bag to her and she looked inside, there were some potions, pokeballs, a new pair of running shoes, a well detailed map of their region, and some quality of life items. 

“I can’t take all of this professor. This is too much.” She tried to hand back the pack to oak but he simply smiled and pushed it back into her arms. 

“A gift from all of us to you. This will give you the advantages you need to successfully complete you're job.” He looked towards an officer and nodded his head at her as if to ask permission, the officer looked back and forth before nodding and made a shooing gesture. “There you have it, get going and catch up to your future rivals ok?”

She nodded and gave him a hug, which gratefully he retuned. “I won’t let you down!” She turned on her heel and took off running again, much to the dismay of Baue. “I’ll complete your Pokedex in no time!” She shouted right before she reached the edge of the town and dived straight into the wild of Route One.

“Wait up for me! My legs aren't as long as yours!” Screeched Baue as he scampered along just staying on her heels as he too dived into the tall grass. “Stupid girl can’t even return me into the ball when she decides to take off as fast as she can.” He continued to grumble as their mission to record them all began in ernest.


	2. The Hill Before the Mountain

It took a few hours to finally find their second party member, a group of rattata were busy eating a pile of berries in a field when Baue jumped out from the tree line for a sneak attack. She had been following their tracks for a while and Artemis had Baue sneak through the trees to get the jump on them while she prepared a pokeball. Now, rattata were generally feisty when cornered or in a group, she had learned the hard way, so she asked Baue to surprise them and she would run in to act like a bigger threat and thus scatter the group guarantying a one on one. What she did’t expect was that one rattata tackled Baue while the others scattered. Artemis bolted towards the battle surprised that this one was brave enough to take the fight on solo while the others escaped. They wrestled on the ground with fangs and claws flashing in the sunlight, Artemis could only watch and wait with practiced eyes for her opportunity. 

“She’s tough! But I wont let her win!” With a grunt Baue shoved the Rattata off him and then did a leaping tackle to throw her off balance. “Get her now!” He yelled and Artemis took the chance hurling the ball as fast as she could. It landed dead center of its body and quickly took it in. They both watched with baited breath as the ball twitched three consecutive times before glowing red to signify a success. 

“Yes! We got it!” She ran forward and inspected Baue and started spraying his wounds with a potion. “This will help you, now, lets get our newest member all healed up.” It was an easy trip to the nearest pokemon center where Baue got a better look over by the nurses and a chansey. Finally Artemis got her team back and she ran outside and let both of them out to the side of the center. “How are you guys feeling?”

“I’m feeling great! How about you new girl?” The second part was directed at the rattata who was looking quiet annoyed at Artemis.

“I have a name you know, its Kat!” She held herself high as if she was trying to be imposing. “And tell your trainer not to interfere with battles like she did, I almost had you before she intervened.” She glanced over at Baue who seemed chastised by her attitude. 

“Hey, I’m sorry for interfering but Baue here can’t exactly catch you with a pokeball. That’s why Im here.” She knelt down with her fist extended, she knew it was good to keep fingers away from those sharp teeth. “I’m Artemis, it’s a pleasure to meet you. You ready to go on an adventure?” She tried a smile on Kat and was glad to see that she was sniffing her hand and losing her glare. 

“What sort of adventure?” Kat asked looking between Baue and Artemis. “What are we going to do?” 

“We’re gonna catch up to some of the greatest trainers around, and record every pokemon known to man.” She took out her pokedex and held it out for Kat to see the few entries of the starters that the Professor had and the two she currently had. “There’s a total of one hundred and fifty for us to document.” With that she stood up. “Let’s get going shall we?” She retuned both of them into their respective balls and high tailed it out of there, or at least she would have until an old man stopped her. 

“Lass! Do you know how to catch Pokemon?” He gave her a once over and pulled out a poke ball of his own. 

“Yes, I already have two so I think I have it under control.” Before he could say anything else she dashed off to a side route. As she kept glancing over her shoulder to make sure the old man wasn't following her she took note of the environment. It was a lot more rocky than anywhere she had been before and she noticed beat up trees and smashed rocks. She stopped and knelt by a particularly roughed up branch and examined it, there was some light brown fur hanging from it. “What could this be?” She got her answer sooner than she expected, a shrill war cry echoed through the air as a mankey came swinging down from a tree a s fast as it can possibly could. She didn’t have time to reach for a ball so instead she crossed her arms and took the impact as best she could. The force threw her on to her back and she quickly rolled to the side expecting a follow up. She wasn't disappointed as a heavy sound came from her left. She got up fast and turned on her heels and ran. She kept her ears open as she bolted through the tall grass but heard no sound of pursuit as she made it back into town. She slumped next to a house and sighed heavily, this day really was taking a turn for the worse.

Artemis looked up into the dimming sky and realized it was getting late. She picked herself up and made her way over to to the pokemon centre. She noticed a few other trainers from the local area either checking up on their pokemon, volunteering, or grabbing blankets from one of the nurses and finding themselves a little nook. She took a blanket and settled down for the night, but even as the lights turned off she couldn’t get comfortable. She sat up and quietly left the center and climbed onto of its roof and played down on the blanket. The sky was so beautiful, full of stars and other celestial bodies. She reached out as if to grab them and laughed at her own childishness and heard two zapping sounds. She looked to her right and saw that both Baue and Kat had gotten out of their balls and with no words cuddled up with her. She smiled and put an arm around each of them as they all drifted off to sleep. 

Morning came and after an abrupt wake up call from a very distressed nurse who had noticed her feet hanging over the ledge of the roof. She got down and apologized to them before taking off up north to train with her companions. It was this route that they found her new friend and companion. Shadow the Pidgey, named such for his preference to fly at dusk and dawn, was caught thanks to the efforts of Kat. It wasn’t much of a fight once she get her fangs around the back of his neck, she had held him down until Artemis walked up and caught him in a ball. She then had them spend the rest of the day training against the wild pokemon, taking breaks every hour or so while she hard copied the data from her pokeddex into her own journal. She paused to admire her own art work of the creatures, their tracks, and other noticeable features as she had picked out from the difference in genders. It took most of the morning but by noon she had finished with the ones she had encountered so far. Then she remembered that mankey from yesterday and she got a determined look on her face. 

“Uh oh, I think our master got an idea.” Baue said and started heading over. 

“How can you tell?” Kat asked looking back and forth between the two as she and Shadow followed him back to their trainer. 

“Well she's smiling and putting away her note book so that usually means she has an idea or wants to do something. Though I’ve never seen that smile before…” Baue seemed unnerved by that smile so the others were on edge as well.

“Come on guys, lets get you healed up and I have a little task for you.” Artemis lead them all back to the pokemon center before taking the side route that she had use the previous day to escape the old man. She had everyone else out of their balls and ready to fight. “Ok, be ready I’ll lure it out.” Before any of them could ask she ran off towards a group of trees near the rock face. They ran after her. It didn’t tale long for them to figure out what she was after, a hyper aggressive mankey swung down fast from the trees and flew at her, only this time they watched in awe as she grappled with the pokemon and with a turn used its own momentum to throw it into a small boulder. It screamed in anger at the counter attack and got ready for its own attack. “Now Guys!”

“On it!” Shadow flew into combat and kicked up dust flying into its eyes. Needless to say it did not like it and threw a flurry of blows out as a counter attack but Shadow was already out of range. Then he got an idea, “You’ll never hit me with attacks as weak as those!” He flew around a dead tree that still had branches around it. He hovered near the base and continued to taunt, “You must be the weakest out of the bunch if you couldn’t hit me!” The taunt worked and the mankey rushed the sound of Shadows voice and threw a well aimed punch for where the voice was. Except Shadow wasn't there, he was already out of the way. When the fist collided with the tree the force was so much that it broke off a couple of branches, one of which was a heavy set branch that was splattered near the base. It fell and with a harsh crash it slammed into its head causing it to be knocked out for the time being. 

“Perfect Shadow! Leave the rest to me!” Artemis ran in and threw a poke ball at the lax figure. Three twitches later and she had secured their fourth party member. “Ok, lets get him all healed up and find out his name.” They went to the center and later found out that Adam was his name, and he was only attacking because there were too many trainers coming by his territory. He especially complained about a boy dressed in black with a bright red shirt who seemed gun-ho about fighting everything he found. 

“Doesn’t that sound familiar Beau?” Artemis asked as she looked down at her companions as they made their way through the tall grass and the rocks. Shadow was flying overhead while Adam and Kat were weaving in and out of the rocks. The only one staying close to her was Beau, and that was because he wasn't as maneuverable around the rocky area. 

“Think he’s our guy? The one from earlier?” Beau asked. He jumped onto a rock and after balancing himself took a look around. “Even if he is, whats the plan? I can’t exactly go toe to toe with that Charmander again. Who knows if it has learned something by now.” 

“Well, we do have three other teammates now. Adam isn't ready yet so I wont send him in, but Kat and Shadow will be able to hold their own.” She smiled and leaned down and rubbed his head. Shadow flew down and landed on her shoulder and pecked at her hat to get proper attention.

“There is a road up ahead. Any idea why it would be out here?” He looked down at Beau. “You’ll be able to walk a lot faster there.”

“No idea, but you reminded me that there is a road to the south as well leading to a dead end. Wait a minute!” She stepped out onto the road and looked down the path past a running person to see two giant statues that marked the first gate to victory road. She was so focused that too late she realized who was running away from the gate, it was the boy from earlier. “Guys! its him, get ready!” She yelled and Beau and the others gathered around her ready for battle. 

The boy skidded to a halt infant of her and frowned at her. “What are you doing here?” He practically growled at her. “You some type of stalker or something?”

Artemis’ eye twitched as she gave him a once over, he now had two balls on his belt, interesting. “As if, why would I stalk someone as pathetic as a thief. I’m here for the pokemon you stole from the professor. Hand it over and I won’t have to hurt you.” She got into a fighting stance ready to take him on. 

“Fine, but your funeral. GO Pidgey!” His ball flew high into the air and released his bird. “Charmander! Make them dance!” His charmander appeared and charged her group. 

“Shadow take the sky, Kat take the Charmander but be careful!” Artemis ordered as she prepped a potion just in case things went south. She didn’t have to worry as Shadow was able to latch onto the opposing pidgey and slam it into the cliff side. Kat however faired a little worse as she took two heavy hits before managing to maneuver behind him and bitting at the base of his neck forcing him to the ground and she kept bitting until a red light enveloped the charmander and Kat fell to the ground. 

“You may have won this time but I’ll get you next time! I promise!” With that he pulled out a smokey marble and threw it hard on the ground in front of him and a thick layer of smoke came up and covered their line of sight. Artemis and the others were so busy cleaning out their eyes and lungs that none of them stopped the boy as he ran again from the scene. 

Once the air cleared Artemis sent Adam off with Shadow to see if they could track him down while he was still in the area. After they left she picked up Kat carefully and despite her protests of being held she healed her while inspecting her body for burns. 

“I am not a child! I can do this myself.” Kat said indignantly as she was put back down onto the brick pathway. “Honestly do you know how humiliating that is!”

Artemis just sighed and tilted her head. “And how long would it take for you to heal naturally?” She asked and waited silently for Kat’s pride to simmer down before getting an answer. 

“Quick enough, Now can we go?! I want a proper rest after that battle.” She walked back into the grass only giving a quick glance over her shoulder as she asked the question. 

“Fine, Beau take point with her and make sure she takes it easy.” She kept herself two steps behind them anyways just to make sure they were safe. They were almost back to town when the other two re joined them and reported that the boy had disappeared. Next time, she would make sure he couldn’t escape. But she needed a proper plan for that. They emerged back into town and she sighed to herself returning Shadow and Kat to their respective balls. Tomorrow, she told herself, worry about this all tomorrow. With that she went to the local poke center to give those two a proper look over and rest.


End file.
